metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Light Suit
Samus Aran's '''Light Suit' is a fusion of Luminoth and Chozo technology. Created by the Luminoth as the ultimate armor for fighting the Ing, it renders Samus completely invulnerable to the damaging effects of Dark Aether. The Light Suit itself is powered by the Light of Aether, and as such is only obtained after she has returned the planetary energy to all three temples. Once all three have been restored, U-Mos will give her the Light Suit upon her return to the Great Temple. The suit allows Samus to traverse Dark Water without taking damage, as well as walk through swarms of Ingstorm and ride on Light Shafts. These beams of light teleport Samus between the four main temples, aiding her final quest in recovering the Sky Temple Keys. Description The Light Suit is characterized by its sleek, streamlined design and pearl coloring. The armor has smooth, round shoulders, long, curved spikes jutting from the kneepads, and tiny holes in various places on the armor. Perhaps its most prominent feature is the quartet of circles on the chest plate, which glow brightly in Dark Aether. Notably, the suit is much less bulky compared to previous Suits Samus has worn. More of the segmented material under Samus' armor is shown than in other Suits, and the armor itself is thinner, especially on the arms and shoulders. The tongues on Samus' boots are no longer present, instead being replaced in favor of more curved soles. After Dark Aether disappeared, Samus returned the Light of Aether to the Luminoth race. As a result, Samus' armor reverted back to the Varia Suit as she parted ways with the Luminoth. Official data Inventory data ''Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes'' Q&A QUESTION: I got the Light Suit!! I saw it in the demo movie (on the game’s title screen) and thought it wasn’t that cool, but when I got it, I realized how cool it was... For some reason I hadn't thought it was cool. Staff, do you think the Light Suit is cool? ANSWER: Our concept for the Light Suit was to make something artistically and from a design point refined. We're glad you ended up liking it!https://shinesparkers.net/metroid-prime-2-dark-echoes-qa/5/ Other appearances ''Metroid Prime: Episode of Aether In ''Metroid Prime: Episode of Aether, Samus has the Light Suit in Chapter 6. Chapter 6 started off as a major jump in plot, as the events between the acquisition of the Light Suit and the defeat of the Bomb Guardian are not depicted in this manga. ''Super Smash Bros. In ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Samus has a Light Suit alternate costume, which applies the Light Suit's color scheme to her regular appearance (based off the Varia Suit as it appears in Metroid: Other M). In 3DS, the Samus (Alt.) Trophy depicts her in this costume. In Ultimate, the Light Suit is an unlockable Primary Spirit, which can only be obtained by enhancing a Lv. 99 Dark Suit. It is Legend class and Shield type, which gives it advantage against Attack types and disadvantage against Grab types. In addition to two slots for equipping Support Spirits, the Light Suit grants its user the Healing Shield skill, likely referencing the healing properties of the Light Crystals in Dark Aether. Trivia *Dark Samus's appearance in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption strangely resembles the Light Suit's shape and has similar features, such as the two tubes on the helmet, the streamlined appearance as with the shoulder pads, and the situation of the dots on the shoulders. It is believed that this is a reference to her possible attempt to steal the Light Suit at the end of Echoes. *Samus's blue eyes can be viewed through the Visor in certain cases. While her face can be seen through the visor in any Prime series suit, her eye color cannot be made out except with the Light Suit. *When the Light Suit is first acquired, the visor has an orange hue like that of the Dark Suit's. However, it soon fades to translucent white. This hue is present in the suit's concept artwork. *Upon acquisition, the Gravity Boost melds with the back of the suit, leaving no visible traces. The same occurs with the Grapple Beam, as it appears to meld and change color with the forearm of the suit. *Player 2 in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Multiplayer appears to bear armor similar to the Light Suit. *Canonically, U-Mos creates the suit after every temple's energy is restored. However, the only energy needed in game to obtain the Light Suit is the Sanctuary Fortress', as revealed through Sequence Breaking. If Samus skips the Dark Suit through Sequence Breaking and obtains the Light Suit with the Varia Suit, Samus will bear the Dark Suit in the cutscene for the sake of acquiring the Light Suit, but it will change to said Suit once the scene is over. Gallery File:LightSuit concept2.png|Concept art File:LightSuit concept1.png|Concept art File:Morph Ball Concept.png|Artwork showing the different designs for the Morph Ball of each Suit Samus acquires. The bottom row shows the Light Suit Morph Ball. File:Light suit item.png|Light Suit - Item Form Image:Light_suit.jpg|Samus has received the Light Suit. Light Suit crop.jpg|Samus wearing the Light Suit in the Sanctuary Fortress. File:Samus_Light_Suit_rip.png|Render File:Light_Suit_render.png|Render Image:Light Suit Ball.jpg|The Light Suit's Morph Ball. File:Metroidposter.jpg|''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' File:MP2_multiplayer_colors.png|All players in the multiplayer mode square off in the Metroid Prime Trilogy loading screen. Player 2 is farthest to the right. Light Suit Metroid Prime Trilogy.PNG|The Light Suit in Metroid Prime Trilogy loading screen. File:Light_Suit_manga.png|''Episode of Aether'' SSB4 Samus Alt 7.jpeg|Light Suit costume in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U File:SSB4 white Power Suit.jpg|Samus wearing her Light Suit costume in Wii U File:Samus SSB4 palette swaps 5-8.png|Light Suit in Wii U (second from left) SSB43DSTrophySamusLightSuit.png|3DS Smash Trophy, featuring the Light Suit colour swap. SSBU Samus Alt. Costume - Light Suit.png|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' File:Light Suit F4F.jpg|2014 promotional image for the Light Suit First 4 Figures statue, designed by Goran Sadojevich. File:F4F Light Suit.jpg File:F4F Light Suit 2.jpeg File:F4F Light Suit 3.jpeg File:F4F Light Suit 4.jpeg File:F4F Light Suit 5.jpeg File:F4F Light Suit 6.jpeg File:F4F Light Suit 7.jpeg File:F4F Light Suit 8.jpeg File:F4F Light Suit 9.jpeg File:F4F Light Suit 10.jpeg File:F4F Light Suit 11.jpeg File:F4F Light Suit 12.jpeg ru:Энергокостюм Света Category:Suits Category:Great Temple Category:Hybrids Category:Derek Bonikowski Category:Final Items Category:Spirits